The Beginning
by Amp94
Summary: Just a short story introducing Elena and Damon's family. There's an odd twist.


Hi guys, I'm not the greatest at this whole story writing thing but I'll give it a try.

Elena is awake, Damon is human, Stefan is dead. A year later Elena and Damon gst married and Elena tells Damon huge news. She's pregnant with twins. When the twins are born, a boy and a girl, their names are Miranda and Stefan. A year later they have a daughter, Jenna and 6 years later a son, Greyson. This story takes place eight years later. Caroline and Ric's twins, Josie and Lizzie are 19, Miranda and Stefan are 15, Jenna is 14 and Greyson is 8. Damon is at home when Miranda, Stefan and Jenna get home from school. "Hi, dad." Stefan pushed passed to go upstairs to his room. "Hey Stef. Okay, bye. Hello, Miranda." "Yeah, later, dad. Anna and I are talking." Miranda puts her phone up to her ear, and continues walking, "Yeah nobody important. Just my dad." "Hey dad," Jenna sits down at the kitchen table. When she sits down a vase full of flowers starts floating. Damon pushes it back down on the counter. "Hey, Jen. How was school?" "Boring. Where's mom?" "She's still at work. She'll be home soon, everyone's coming to dinner." "I thought we were going to aunt Caroline's this time." They did dinner every weekend, the entire group. "Nope, here. Something bugging you, kid?" "No, I'm alright." "Okay. Why don't you go get your homework done." "Okay, dad." Jenna grabbed her blue backpack and went upstairs. Jenna went into her room and the door closed behind her. She hadn't closed the door, or maybe she did. "Jenna! Queit down!" Miranda yelled from down the hall. Jenna rolled her eyes, Miranda was extremely dramatic. Just then Jenna heard a car outside, it was her mother who was home from work. Jenna looked out the window and saw that her mother had picked Greyson up from school. Jenna, Miranda and Greyson all went downstairs to greet their mother. When Elena walked in the door Damon said Hello and kissed her. "Hi dad!" Greyson yelled. "Hey, Greyson." Damon picked Greyson up and walked back to the kitchen. They looked nothing alike. Greyson had brown hair and eyes like Elena and glasses, he also had many tiny freckles all over his face. Miranda had blue eyes and black hair. She was supposed to wear glasses, but wore contacts instead. Stefan had black hair and brown eyes, Jenna had blue eyes, brown hair and glasses. "Hi, guys." Elena hugged each child. "Mom." "Yes, Miranda?" "I have to go shopping with Anna tomorrow for a dress for cotilion." "Okay, I have the day off and I can go with you." They all start walking to the kitchen. "Mom, I have a game tomorrow night. You and dad promised you'd be there." Stefan was on the football team. "Oh shut up, Stefan. No one cares." "Miranda! Be polite." "Sorry, mom. I'm going to go call Anna back." Miranda ran upstairs. "Your father and I will be there, Stefan." "Cool, thanks, mom." Stefan went upstairs probably to play video games. "What about you, Bug? Do you need anything tomorrow?" Elena asks Greyson. "No. I'm going bug hunting!" Elena laughs and Damon smiles. "Alright, Bug. Why don't you go upstairs." Damon set Greyson down on the floor and he ran upstairs. "How are you, Jen?" Take any new pictures today?" Elena asked. Jenna loved photography. "No, not today. I hope I'll get some new pictures next weekend when we're camping." "I'm sure you will."

Later that night after Ric, Josie, Lizzie, Caroline and Bonnie arrive and they all eat dinner, everyone is outside. They are sitting around a fire. "So Jenna, how's school?" Bonnie askes. "Good, I guess." "How's softball?" "Good. I got on the school team." "Nice, good job. And how's your photography?" "I took some pictures the ither day." "What are they?" "I went with Greyson bug hunting and took some pictures. We went to the pond in the woods." "Nice. Can I see them?" "Sure." Jenna says. "I wanna go too." Josie says, she's going to college to be a professional photographer. "Okay." The three go upstairs. In Jenna's room, Jenna gets her camera and shows Bonnie and Josie the pictures. Jenna looks out the window and sees something, someone. Bonnie follows her gaze and sees it too. "Hey, what is that?" A book flies off Jenna's desk and into the wall. "What was that!?" Jenna jumped back and grabbed for something. Her hand grabbed Bonnie's arm and Bonnie screamed in pain. "That was magic." Jpsie says. "What are you talking about? Magic isn't real." Jenna says, confused. "Girls, why don't we go back downstairs."

Jenna is around the corner from the kitchen, sittinv on th stairs. She can hear everything they're saying. Damon, Elena, Ric, Caroline, Josie, Lizzie and Bonnie are in the kitchen. Miranda, Stefan and Greyson are upstairs. "No, Bonnie, it's not possible." Elena says. "Elena, I know what I saw. She's different." Bonnie argues. "Elena, we've all seen it. I...I think Jenna's a siphon." Caroline says. "A siphon? It's not possible, Damon and I are human." "Caroline and I have siphon daughters. We've seen these things happen." Ric says. "I know. But how?" Elena asks. "A supernatural side efdect? We didn't know what the cure would do." Bonnie suggests. "But how come this isn't happening to the twins? Or Greyson?" "I don't know, Elena. But it is a posspossibility. You'll have to tell her at some point." Bonnie says. "I know." "I'm going to go, okay? Just talk to her." Bonnie leaves, so does Ric, Caroline and the twins. Jenna walks into the kitchen. "I heard all of that. What's a siphon?" Jenna asks.


End file.
